


His Sammy

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angered over a kiss, Bendy Cares For Sammy, Bendy hates and dislikes Susie, Bromance, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, He tries to hurt her, Holding Him In a Hug, Human x Cartoon, Ink, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pinned Against A Wall, References of threats to be violent, Romance, Sammy calms him down tho, Warm, happiness, loving, nice relationship, obsessed, slightly obsessive, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Sammy is special to me. He's mine. No one else's. Especially her..Bendy x Human!Sammy One-shot





	His Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for TailsFan95. 
> 
> I hope you like it :) 
> 
> This is before the studio went off the deep end, by the way. 
> 
> ~Bendy is just obsessed with Sammy now.

Bendy has recently come to life (don't ask how xD). He's an alive cartoon. It's been a few weeks with him around. Lately, he likes to hang around the music department. Because someone has caught his eye. 

 

Sammy Lawrence. The quiet, music loving guy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake..” Sammy said to himself, with slight singing in his voice. 

 

Bendy was in the doorway. He had a smile at that. He liked Sammy's voice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Bendy has been spending a lot of time with Sammy, listening to him as he plays his music and favorite song with the instruments. Bendy has also been taught how to play it himself by the music director. 

 

He was getting a little obsessed with Sammy but, he didn't care. He loves it around here. 

 

But, there's one problem, Susie Campbell. This woman.. Bendy dislikes her because she wants his Sammy. He's usually a happy demon (in the cartoon) but, now he is filled with pure hatred for her. He doesn't do anything about it tho, for Sammy's sake. He doesn't want him to get sad or afraid. He cares for Sammy. 

 

Everything is fine until one day… 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Bendy was walking around, he noticed it was quieter than usual. He doesn't hear music. 

 

He walked over to the music department, to have another swell day with his ‘prophet’. 

 

He looked and saw something that made him crazy. 

 

Susie had got close to Sammy and she kisses him. Sammy has wide eyes because he hadn't expected it. They pull apart. 

 

“Sammy~” she said 

 

She was tries to flirt. 

 

Sammy moved away from her. “Susie, I don't like you..like that..” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

Sammy stayed quiet, not saying anything now. 

 

Bendy was glad to hear that from Sammy but, he couldn't forget what just happened. He loses it and ran into the room, both of them were startled. Bendy was gonna attack her until Sammy grabbed his arm. 

 

“-Let's leave, ok?” he said to him. 

 

Bendy slightly calmed down in Sammy's grip. He glared at Susie then, they both left. 

 

Sammy and Bendy leave, walking out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They are standing near there, in the hallway that was slightly dark. 

 

It was silent between them. 

 

Bendy stared at Sammy then, slowly gets closer to him. He was taller than Sammy as he pinned him against the wall, his back on it. He was still staring down at him. He looked into Sammy's eyes as he started leaning over. 

 

“..Bendy?” Sammy said, quietly, a slight blush on him as Bendy was really close now. He blushed again as he could feel the heat from their bodies in such a small place. He felt his heart beating very fast, it could almost break out of his chest. Sammy also was feeling something else. Bendy's warm breath on his neck. He couldn't lie or deny that he slightly loved it, the warmth. 

 

He also loves Bendy. These feelings for him. 

 

He didn't know that Bendy actually felt the same way. 

 

Instead of talking, Bendy just leaned in and kissed Sammy. He was loving these lips too. 

 

Bendy pulled away for only a second. He slightly blushes. “Sammy..” he also said, in a breathless voice. 

 

He pulls Sammy into his arms, holding him as they were kissing again. 

 


End file.
